A Puño Y Letra
by Angelotti
Summary: Series de correos mandados durante el siglo XX – y parte del siglo XXI.


**Aclaración 1: El universo de La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Aclaración 2: Esme se cayó de un árbol y a consecuencia se rompió la pierna a la edad de 16 años. Carlisle fue quien la atendió.**

**Aclaración 3: The Whirling Ways of Stars That Pass – Jóhann Jóhannsson. Canción inspirada en esta historia. **

**Aclaración 4: Referencias a mitología griega en algunas partes de la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Pensamientos de suicidio al final.**

* * *

_17 de Mayo de 1911_

_Estimado Dr. Cullen, _

_Perdone si mi caligrafía ahora no se ve presentable, estoy haciendo esta carta lo más rápido que puedo antes de que mi madre cruce esa puerta y me lleve a casa. _

_Esperaba verlo otra vez el día de hoy, pero me ha dicho la enfermera que tuvo que salir por motivos personales. _

_La pierna ya no me duele tanto como en los pasados días, usted ha hecho un excelente trabajo conmigo si me permite decirlo. No hay duda que es uno de los mejores médicos que este hospital pueda tener. _

_Tenía esperanza de volver a verlo una vez más. Quería decirle en persona lo agradecida que estoy, no solo por sus habilidades profesionales de médico, sino por otorgarme su compañía en esas noches eternas que pasaba cuando no podía conciliar en sueño. Estoy segura que no se aburría con mis estúpidas anécdotas de aventuras con mis amigos, puedo recordar que intentó guardar la risa cuando le dije que Katherine se había metido ebria al baño de hombres. Lo oí, Doctor, y fue muy dulce. _

_O por aquella noche que me sacó en silla de ruedas al jardín del hospital a ver el cielo estrellado. Recuerdo nuestra odisea prohibida, como usted lo llamó en ese entonces. Le diré algo ridículo, espero que no se ría cuando lea esta parte de la carta. ¿Recuerda cuando regresamos a la habitación y le pedí de ultimo favor una hoja y un lápiz? Memoricé lo mejor que pude los nombres tan complicados de las constelaciones que mencionaba y las anoté. Investigaré profundamente en la biblioteca una vez que salga de aquí. _

_¡Ay, creo que oigo la puerta abrirse! _

_PD: Averigüé su nombre por la enfermera. Nunca tuve el atrevimiento de preguntar el significado de la "C" en su placa de escritorio. Carlisle. Es un nombre muy hermoso, Doctor._

_Sinceramente,_

_Esme A. Platt._

* * *

_08 de Diciembre de 1912_

_Estimado Dr. Carlisle Cullen,_

_La enfermera me aseguró que esto llegará a usted en cuanto regrese de su viaje. _

_Pero, ¿dónde ha estado tanto tiempo, Dr. Cullen? Cada escapada que me daba de casa para venir al hospital resulta que usted no se encontraba disponible. No quiero sonar como alguien obsesiva, es sólo que se me hace raro que no haya tenido un tiempo disponible para charlar un rato con una antigua paciente. De nuevo, no sé como expresarme bien. Lo siento. Sé que este es su lugar de trabajo y no está para perder el tiempo con una niña. _

_Por cierto, me emocionó como nunca haber leído su respuesta a mi carta de hace un año. No se preocupe, entiendo ahora sus motivos de la demora que tomó. ¡Sabía que se había divertido con esa bobada de Katherine! También me alegra saber que no considera mi deseo de aprendizaje absurdo. No muchos hombres en estos tiempos opinan lo mismo como usted. Prefieren vernos inútiles – a nosotras, las mujeres– que con conocimiento. De todas las constelaciones que investigué, Casiopea se me hace la más curiosa. No logro entender por qué, pero siento mucha atracción hacia ella. _

_Gracias a sus datos sobre las estrellas ahora miro al cielo con mayor devoción._

_En realidad, extraño platicar con usted. Siento que puedo ser yo misma con usted hablando de lo que sea. _

_Ansío su respuesta, y espero que no tome tanto tiempo como su última carta._

_PD: Ignore las manchas cafés que tiene esta hoja, hace rato comí chocolate y no estoy en mi casa para lavarme apropiadamente. _

_Sinceramente, _

_Esme A. Platt_

* * *

_12 de Junio de 1913_

_Estimado Dr. Carlisle Cullen,_

_Ha sido un buen tiempo desde que me mandó esa carta, ahora es mi turno de disculparme por mi retraso en contestar. Últimamente he estado un poco apurada por mi graduación e insistencias de mis padres por... algo más. Ha sido un año un poco más pesado para mí, pero no piense que no quería contestar. Es sólo que el tiempo era lo que no estaba a mi favor. _

_Comprendo que también ha sido un año duro para usted. Cynthia – el nombre de esa maravillosa enfermera– me dijo sobre su traslado. _

_¿Por qué no me dijo nada usted? No es por nada, pero me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo de largas caminatas al hospital. Mi mala fortuna era nunca preguntar, no deseaba impacientar a los otros doctores con mis preguntas. Ahora me doy cuenta que debí preguntar. _

_El motivo de esta carta se suponía que era una invitación, a mi graduación, claro. Pero ahora veo los conflictos que se pueden presentar. A menos de que usted no tenga complicación de venir de Alabama a Ohio. Verá usted, yo lo veo como a un intimo amigo mío. Vendrá familia que en la vida he oído hablar, y... quisiera poder sentirme cómoda si usted estuviere presente. _

_No se espante, Dr. Cullen, no ando espiando todos los movimientos que usted hace, Cynthia me dio su dirección de Alabama – ¿Tan confiada es para decirme la dirección de un doctor? _

_En fin, la ceremonia de graduación será el 08 de Julio. Esperaré su respuesta final._

_Sinceramente,_

_Esme A. Platt._

* * *

_06 de Julio de 1913_

_¿Dr. Cullen? ¿Se encuentra ahí? _

_Cynthia me confirmó que la dirección a que mandé la carta era correcta. _

_¿La leyó?_

_¿La desechó? _

_¿La rompió?_

...

_¿Quiere que lo deje en paz?_

_¿Se hartó de mí?_

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. _

_Sabía que esa invitación fue demasiado atrevimiento de mi parte._

_No debí..._

_Es sólo que..._

_Antes de mi caída del árbol, naufragaba en la soledad. Hasta que usted apareció y..._

_Como lo lamento, Dr. Cullen._

_¿En qué estaba pensando yo? _

_Usted es alguien que tiene sus prioridades y no tiempo para alguien como yo. _

_Lamento molestarlo, Dr. Cullen. _

_Sinceramente,_

_Esme._

* * *

_04 de Agosto de 1914_

_Carlisle,_

_Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde mi última carta y la verdad no esperaba nada nuevo. Sabía que no la iba a responder. _

_No quiero aburrirlo con mis momentos de hace un año en mi graduación, no valen la pena contarlos. Ni yo misma me sentí a gusto ese día, mucha gente jactanciosa en ese gran salón. _

_Lo único bueno que tuvo ese día fue que una de mis tías me presentó a un conocido de ella, creo que su nombre era Charles. Estuve con él por una hora hablando de... de todo. Por un momento vi reflejado a usted en Charles. Tal vez es por eso que disfruté su compañía esa noche. _

_Como hubiera deseado que estuviera usted en vez de Charles ese día__. Esta vez fui yo quien le dijo los conocimientos de las constelaciones. Pero empiezo a creer que no me ponía tanta atención, se veía más entretenido mirando como le crecían las uñas. _

_Carlisle si tan sólo pudiera mirar al cielo en este preciso momento. Orión está brillando más que otras noches. _

_Ahora es diferente mirar al cielo. Antes me daba un sentimiento de calidad echarle un vistazo a todas las constelaciones que usted me dijo porque me recordaban a usted. En estos momentos alzo la mirada a ellas y... de algún modo siento que esa mágica colosal se está perdiendo. _

_Pensé que hacía las cosas correc- (Ignore las gotas de agua aquí, hicieron un manchón)_

_Pensé que hacía las cosas correctamente, Carlisle. _

_¿Quiere saber algo? De todas formas sé que ya no lo volveré a ver._

_Estoy enamorada de usted. No, no está leyendo mal. Lo repetiré si es necesario. _

**_ESTOY ENAMORADA DE USTED. _**

_Y __duele__._

_DUELEDUELEDUELEDUELEDUELEDUELE. _

_Mentí sobre las gotas de agua, se me cayeron lágrimas escribiendo esta parte. _

_No me arrepiento haber trepado ese árbol. Por que esa lesión me guió a usted. ¿Pero sabe? Llevo un año intentando olvidar los lazos que pensé que forjábamos. Y aquí me tiene. Llorando sobre una hoja de papel por un hombre mayor que yo. Que posiblemente vaya a quemar o peor aún, no abrir el contenido del sobre. _

_Creo que lo mejor es tomar los pasos de usted. Olvidar es una buena opción. _

_PD: Una guerra se acaba de desatar en el otro lado del mundo. Por favor, mi último favor es que no regrese ahí por un tiempo. _

_Sinceramente,_

_Esme._

* * *

_18 de Diciembre de 1917 _

_Acabo de casarme con Charles. _

_¿Quieres saber lo peor?_

_No he podido olvidarme de ti._

_Sinceramente, _

_Esme A. Evenson._

* * *

_07 de Abril de 1920_

_Siento que mi vida está siendo como mitológica griega. Cuando investigué significados de las constelaciones me llamó la atención la historia de Casiopea y Cefeo y su hija Andrómeda. Y ahora la tengo presente de modo agridulce. Sólo que, lo único que cambia es que no hay Perseo, y Charles es Ceto._

_Mis padres me ven como un objeto de mi marido, Carlisle. Perderé mi derecho como hija si me separo de ese abusador. _

_Yo no quería nada de esto. _

_Yo quería ser maestra. No un saco de boxeo para Charles. _

_Te escribo por que..._

_Te extraño. _

_No me importaría seguir en este matrimonio mientras mantenga comunicación contigo. _

_Hace casi diez años me hablaste sobre la vida de una manera que nunca voy a entender. Tu manera de hablar... se oyó como si ya hubieras vivido tanto tiempo. Añoro que me hables. De lo que sea. No me importaría que no volvieras hablar sobre constelaciones, sólo... lo que sea._

_Estoy en un túnel, Carlisle. Llevo mucho tiempo buscando la luz pero cada vez que la veo, me doy cuenta que es sólo una ilusión. _

_Sinceramente, _

_Esme._

* * *

_20 de Junio de 1921_

_Tengo ocho meses de embarazo. Estoy fuera de peligro. Por un tiempo viví con una prima pero mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi paradero y tuve que huir. _

_Estoy perfectamente._

_Y lo digo en serio. _

_Siento que al fin encontré la luz del túnel. No sabes cuanto anhelaba esta felicidad. _

_..._

_No sé si sigues viviendo en la dirección a la que mandaré el mensaje. _

_Han pasado diez años. _

_¿Puedes creerlo?_

_De verdad la vida está llena de sorpresas. _

_Aunque ya no respondas, espero que algún día nos veamos. Así podrías conocer a mi bebé. _

_Ten una gran semana, Carlisle._

_Sinceramente,_

_Esme._

* * *

_16 de Julio de 1921_

_Mi hijo está muerto._

_Tu no estás._

_Mi abusador marido probablemente sigue buscándome._

_Decepcioné a mis padres._

_Todo lo que hice para llegar hasta donde estoy ahora fueron intentos inútiles. _

_La muerte de mi pequeño fue la gota que derramó el vaso. _

_No hay estrellas esta noche. Magnífico. Así cuando vea por última vez esta vida no te veré en las constelaciones. _

_Lo siento, Carlisle._

_Pero ya no puedo seguir._

_Aquel día en el hospital, cuando me hablaste de la vida, tenía tantas ganas de seguir explorando más allá de ella. Me hablaste de ella como si fuera tu más intima amiga y la estuvieras elogiando. ¡Quién no quisiera descubrir más secretos sobre existir después de haber hablado con Carlisle Cullen! ¡Pensar que habría más almas buenas como Carlisle Cullen en el mundo! Ese fue mi mayor error._

_¿Cómo se puede continuar después de tanto mal que ha pasado antes? ¿Cómo vuelves a ser la misma persona de antes? Estoy volviendo a la oscuridad. Todo era una ilusión. _

_¡CÓMO EXTRAÑO 1911! _

_EXTRAÑO SER UNA NIÑA._

_AÑORO SENTARME EN EL REGAZO DE MI PADRE Y PENSAR QUE ES EL LUGAR MÁS SEGURO DEL MUNDO._

_SEGUIR CREYENDO QUE HAY HADAS EN EL BOSQUE._

_PENSAR QUE AL SOPLAR LAS VELITAS DEL PASTEL SE ME CUMPLIRÁ UN DESEO._

_CREER QUE CON 100 DÓLARES PODRÍA COMPRARME UN PALACIO._

_MIRAR AL CIELO Y CREER QUE LA LUNA TIENE UN CONEJO._

_EXTRAÑO MI INOCENCIA._

_En algún momento mencionaste lo difícil y cruel que podría llegar a ser la vida. Sinceramente me salí un poco de su juego y me está costando volver a empezar._

_Me rindo._

_Y perdona si la caligrafía se ve mal presentable. Me tiembla la mano. _

_Quiero que sepas que fuiste el único amor de Esme Anne Platt. No dudo que en otra vida también lo fueras._

_Adiós, Carlisle. _

_Con amor,_

_Esme. _

* * *

**Lo siento.**

**Quise iniciar con Esme porque su historia es una de mis favoritas. "¡Impotente Esme!" "¡Se hubiera alejado desde hace mucho!" "¡Es la más aburrida!" Cállate, niño rata. El amor que ella le tiene a su familia adoptiva proviene de años de sufrimiento durante una época machista. **

**Saturn – Sleeping At Last. Canción inspirada en el capítulo. Por si quieren escuchar. **

**PD: He vuelto :). Me recuperé de una crisis llamada "crisis de autor". **


End file.
